Un ange réalise toujours ses promesses
by lave en fusion
Summary: Hermione, une ange, après avoir été attaquée, se retrouve dans le temps où Bill était à l'école. HGBW tome 6 n'existe pas
1. poursuite

C'est une histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps. J'sais pas trop si c'est bon ou pas, alors si vous pouviez m'en dire des nouvelles, ce serait le fun. Merci.

88888888888888

Poursuite

Hermione courait, courait à travers la forêt interdite. Elle _devait_ retourner au château, mais dans son état, ce serait difficile. Elle avait combattu trois monstres, en avait tué deux, mais le troisième ne la laisserait pas sortir de la forêt vivante. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, ses vêtements étaient à présent en lambeaux et elle perdait ses forces. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de pire?

Soudain, elle, s'effondra, pliée en deux de douleur, les larmes lui brouillant la vue.

_Pas ici, pas maintenant…_

Son corps se modifia, elle grandit de quelques centimètres, ses cheveux poussèrent, devinrent noirs, ses yeux viraient à l'ambre doré. Deux longues ailes blanches lui poussèrent dans le dos. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres écarlates.

Du château, tous l'entendirent. Des têtes apparurent aux fenêtres.

Avec un élan, la jeune fille se propulsa dans les airs, dépassant la cime des arbres. Elle franchit douloureusement les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de la lisière de la forêt. Malheureusement, le monstre la suivit. Le dernier des Wardrogs de Voldemort, déployant ses ailes, s'élança à sa poursuite dans les airs.

Des cris se firent entendre derrière les fenêtres, des doigts les pointaient.

Des griffes étincelèrent dans la lumière argentée de la lune, un flot de sang jaillit, Hermione, tituba, portant la main à sa poitrine, un goût amer se répandit dans sa bouche, un étourdissement, puis elle se reprit, concentrant ses dernières forces étendit le bras gauche, la paume vers son adversaire. Un rayon perça la nuit et le Wardrog, le tuant sur le coup, des cris de joie, de crainte, de stupeur retentirent avec la mort de la créature, mais Hermione, trop affaiblie, tenant à peine debout, ne vit pas le monstre lever une dernière fois le bras. Le choc terrible brisa, broya, elle porta la main à son ventre, taché de sang comme ses ailes, n'entendant plus les étudiants sortir de l'école pour venir à son aide, son retourneur de temps craqua, le sable du temps se répandit et elle tomba, vers le sol, tomba dans l'abîme du temps.

Elle tombait, tombait tel un oiseau blessé, sa main droite lâcha son sabre, et elle entra en collision avec le sol sous un soleil éclatant. Faiblement, elle ouvrit un peu les paupières, tenta de se relever avec peine, échoua, abandonna, ferma les paupières, le soleil étant trop fort. Ses pauvres ailes ensanglantées frémirent, la protégèrent du soleil, et elle sombra enfin dans l'inconscience.

Elle n'entendit pas les cris ni les pas, ne prit pas conscience des bras robustes qui la prirent doucement et l'emportèrent vivement vers l'infirmerie.

888888888888888888888

Ça me faisait de la peine qu'il n'y ait pas de fic Hermione/Bill, alors pour ceux qui, comme moi, en auraient voulu, voici celle-ci!


	2. réalisations

Bon, voici le 2e chapitre. Juste au cas où, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Dommage.

88888888888888888888

Réalisations

Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement. Elle cligna des yeux et tenta de se lever, mais avec un hoquet de douleur, se recoucha. Baissant les yeux, elle vit que sa poitrine et son torse, son ventre, son bras gauche et sa jambe droite étaient couverts de bandages. Elle soupira, referma les yeux. D'une main, elle effleura ses ailes, y trouvant là aussi des bandages et serrant les dents pour résister à la douleur.

Une voix grave se fit entendre à ses côtés.

«Ça va mieux? Tu étais vraiment en mauvais état lorsque je t'ai emmenée ici, hier.»

Étonnée, elle tourna la tête vivement et entra en collision avec son interlocuteur. Gênée, elle détourna les yeux quelques secondes, puis se décida à le regarder. Elle remarqua que ses yeux rieurs la regardaient.

«J'ai eu bien de la chance de trouver une aussi jolie jeune fille. Que t'est-il arrivé pour te blesser ainsi?»

Ses joues rosissant, elle hésita, observa sa chevelure rousse et son air mignon de curiosité.

«Je…

Ah! Mademoiselle est réveillée! Monsieur Weasley, pourriez-vous nous laisser, je vous prie?

Bien sûr, Dumbledore.»

_Weasley!_

Le jeune homme s'éloigna.

«Bon. Mademoiselle, comment avez-vous été blessée, par qui et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici?

J'ai été blessée par trois Wardrogs…

Oui, bien sûr, les Wardrogs sont extrêmement dangereux…C'est étonnant que vous soyez encore en vie. Comment vous y êtes-vous pris?

Je…J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs. Je ne me suis transformée que lorsque j'étais déjà blessée…J'étais très affaiblie, j'ai reçu de grands coups de griffes…J'essayais de rejoindre le château, mais personne n'était dehors, _personne ne pouvait m'aider…_»

Elle sanglota doucement.

«Mademoiselle, il y avait plusieurs étudiants dehors, ils vous auraient entendu.

_Non._»

Le ton sûr de la jeune fille surprit le vieil homme.

«Mais pourquoi cela?

Il faisait nuit quand j'ai été attaquée.

Monsieur Weasley vous a pourtant trouvé hier après-midi. Il dit qu'il vous a vue apparaître dans les airs et tomber près du lac. Comment êtes-vous apparue?

Je…Je ne sais plus…Attendez…_Professeur, en quelle année sommes-nous?_»

8888888888

Merci pour ton appréciation, je te promets d'envoyer la suite bientôt, morsureamicale!


	3. Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques

L'histoire est écrite en entier, alors je vais en poster des chapitres à intervalles réguliers.

88888888888888

Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques

La réponse ne la surprit qu'à moitié. Elle était donc revenue plusieurs années en arrière, au temps où le grand frère de Ron, Bill, allait à l'école.

«Dumbledore, que vais-je faire? Comment puis-je rentrer à mon époque?

Nous allons devoir fabriquer un retourneur de temps qui pourra vous ramener à votre époque. D'ici là, avec-vous fini vos études?

Oui, je les ai terminées grâce à mon retourneur de temps.

Vous pourriez donc enseigner ici. Votre sabre et vos katanas ont étés retrouvés à vos côtés. Vous pourriez donc enseigner icile maniement du sabre et un peu d'arts martiaux.

D'accord, ça me va.

Le premier cours ne commencera pas immédiatement, puisque nous devrons ajuster l'horaire. En attendant, notre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques voudrait vous voir, avant le petit déjeuner. Il voudrait vous présenter à ses élèves : vous savez, les anges sont rares. Demandez à monsieur Weasley de vous aider à y aller.»

Il la laissa et Bill revint, souriant.

«Alors tu es vraiment une ange?

C'est ainsi que les humains nous nomment, dit Hermione.

Hem…Je t'ai apporté des vêtements.»

Il se retira. Elle enfila avec difficulté le chandail et les pantalons. Serrant les dents, elle se leva et entreprit de se rendre jusqu'à la porte. Dès qu'il la vit, Bill se précipita et passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules. Il la soutint par la taille en faisant attention à ses ailes.

Ils arrivèrent au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le professeur eut un mouvement de surprise.

«Merlin! Je ne savais pas que vous seriez si blessée!

Ça ira, professeur. Je peux participer au cours, mais je préfèrerais être assise.

Très bien. Monsieur Weasley, vous pouvez aller à vos cours, maintenant.»

Le premier groupe de la journée était un groupe de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de troisième année.

«Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la chance d'avoir parmi nous une ange pour répondre à vos questions. Comme vous le savez, les anges sont rares et se cachent habituellement. C'est donc une occasion unique que vous avez là de les connaître un peu plus.

Comment tu t'appelles? demanda une Poufsouffle.

Kaaly Namlya.

Pourquoi t'es blessée? demanda un Serdaigle.

Je…j'ai été attaquée par des Wardrogs.

Et tu es encore vivante? Wow! Tu dois être vraiment forte!

Eh bien, j'avais mon sabr, mais je n'avais pas dormi depuis plus de deux jours. Je n'étais pas assez rapide pour contrer toutes les attaques. Et puis, je n'étais pas sous ma forme d'ange. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner, mais celui que je n'avais pas tué m'a suivie et je me suis transformée brusquement. Ces métamorphoses sont très douloureuses, surtout les dernières, avant de se transformer définitivement, et celle-la est mon avant-dernière… Bref, je me suis envolée et j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour le tuer.»

Les étudiants la regardaient avec de grands yeux émerveillés.

«Tous tes bandages, c'est pour soigner les blessures que le Wardrog t'a faites?

…Oui, fit-elle tristement.

Est-ce que ça fait mal? Moins que lorsqu'il m'a blessée, en tout cas, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Est-ce que je peux toucher tes ailes? demanda un Poufsouffle timide.

D'accord, mais fais attention.»

Il s'approcha et, tremblant, posa ses doigts sur les plumes douces. Elle frissonna au toucher.

«Dis, tu pourrais les déployer? Je ne sais pas quelle longueur ça a.»

Serrant les dents, elle les déplia lentement. Ici et là, on pouvait voir des bandages.

Le cours finit et les élèves repartirent, excités.

Elle avait le cœur gros en les voyant partir. Elle referma tristement ses ailes sur elle-même.

888888888

Alors, voici le chapitre. Bon, Hermione est une ange et Kaaly Namlya est son vrai nom, simplement son nom d'ange, d'accord? (juste pour que ce soit clair)


	4. Professeur de combat

Bon, voici la suite, ne me tuez pas pour le retard, pardon, pardon, pardon. J'avais beaucoup à faire et je n'ai pas eu de temps à me consacrer à cette fic, mais voici la suite!

888888888

« Hey, Bill! »

Le jeune homme se retourna.

« Pourquoi t'étais pas là, tout à l'heure? Je t'ai cherché partout! demanda son ami.

Désolé Félix, j'étais allé voir la fille d'hier.

Ah oui! Celle que tu as trouvée. Comment était-elle?

Elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux ambrés. Elle est aussi très jolie et intelligente.

Hem…Je voulais parler de son état, dit Félix avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Elle est blessée, mais elle s'en sortira, dit le Préfet-en-chef en rougissant. Elle a une forte volonté, ça c'est sûr. Je l'ai remarqué lorsque je l'ai reconduite au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dit-il devant le coup d'œil interrogatif de son ami.

Pourquoi l'as-tu emmenée là-bas?

Le professeur veut qu'elle parle des anges.

C'est une spécialiste en la matière? demanda Félix, étonné.

Non, elle _est_ une ange.

_QUOI!_

Tu m'as entendu, dit Bill.

Messieurs, pourriez-vous vous concentrer sur le cours? »

Bill attendait impatiemment le prochain cours. La cloche fut une véritable délivrance. Lorsque les étudiants arrivèrent, Hermione s'était enveloppée de ses ailes. Les entendant arriver, elle les déplia presque timidement. Plusieurs cris de surprise et sifflements se firent entendre.

_Tous _les yeux étaient sur elle. Elle sourit avec tristesse. Cette réaction autour d'elle serait fréquente.

À la fin du cours, elle demanda si quelqu'un pourrait l'aider pour rentrer au château. Des mains s'agitèrent en l'air et des voix se levèrent. Certains commencèrent à argumenter.

_Pourquoi, oh pourquoi ai-je demandé ça?_

Avec un soupir, elle se leva en tremblant et, sans un regard en arrière, s'envola doucement. Tous se turent, réalisant que à cause de leur stupidité, elle allait peut-être se blesser encore plus.

Hermione s'assit sur une pierre près du lac, la tête entre les mains.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû t'envoler, tu devrais te reposer, dit une voix d'un ton de douce réprimande.

Je sais, dit-elle entre ses mains. C'est juste…les voir se chamailler, comme si j'étais un _prix_! Je ne pouvais le supporter. Merlin, je voulais juste que quelqu'un m'aide à retourner au château, ce n'étais pas si compliqué!

Très bien, dit-il amusé, puis, faussement sérieux : Damoiselle, puis-je vous escorter jusqu'au château?

Bien volontiers, monseigneur », dit-elle en souriant de leur « jeu ».

Une fois de plus, elle s'appuya sur lui, ne s'occupant pas des regards envieux qu'ils s'attiraient.

« Tu viens à la table des Gryffondor avec moi?

Non, il vaudrait mieux que je m'assoie à la table des professeurs.

Ah bon? Tu vas enseigner quelle matière?

Tu verras bien, Dumbledore va probablement l'annoncer », dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Dumbledore se leva, demandant le silence.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons une nouvelle professeur, qui enseignera une nouvelle matière : les arts martiaux et la maîtrise de certaines armes, dont le sabre qu'elle manipule avec une grande dextérité, m'a-t-on dit. Applaudissez Kaaly Namlya, professeur de combat!

Bill fut sans nul doute l'un de ceux à applaudir le plus fort.

« Hé, Bill, avoue qu'elle est mignonne, dit Félix. Je me demande quel âge elle a?

Oui, elle est jolie-

Belle.

D'accord, belle, dit le Préfet-en-chef avec un large sourire, et elle a 17 ans.

Elle enseigne à 17 ans! Elle a déjà fini ses études?

Elle me l'a affirmé. C'est étrange, mais…il y a quelque chose de spécial à propos d'elle…

Oh ho! Le célibataire le plus endurci de tout Poudlard serait-il en train de tomber amoureux, et, qui plus est, d'une professeur? dit Félix d'un ton faussement mélodramatique.

Félix, premièrement, elle a notre âge, et deuxièmement…

Oui?

Je ne sais pas…elle est un véritable mystère… »

8888888888

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé! Mais il y en a tellement peu, que je me demande si je vais continuer cette fic, vu que ça ne semble pas être vraiment apprécié...(soupir)


	5. Problèmes en Cours de Combat

J'avais vraiment beaucoup à faire, mais je me suis trouvé du temps pour transcrire ce texte. Je tiens à dire qu j'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire et aussi celle de ma première fic.

888888888888888888888888

Problèmes en Cours de Combat

Le lendemain matin, les 7e année de Gryffondor et de Serpentard avaient leur premier cours de combat. Alors qu'ils entraient dans le stade de Quidditch, se demandant comment elle ferait pour leur apprendre à combattre en étant blessée, ils virent qu'elle avait disposé plusieurs armes sur le sol.

« Tout le monde est là? Bon. Aujourd'hui, je ne compte pas me battre avec vous, alors soyez coopératifs.

Pourquoi on devrait t'écouter? demanda un Serpentard d'un ton arrogant.

J'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que vous en matière de combat, avec ou sans baguette.

Et c'est sans doute parce que t'es bonne que t'as autant de bandages?

Écoute, petit malin, j'ai dû me battre contre trois Wardrogs alors que ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas dormi et, pour couronner le tout, j'ai pris ma forme d'ange, ce qui est très douloureux. Tu serais mort, si tu avais été à ma place.

C'était pas _un_ Wardrog?

Il n'y en avait plus qu'un lorsque je suis entrée dans la forêt interdite.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça a de si terrible, une transformation? demanda un autre Serpentard.

Tu veux savoir? Très bien, je vais te faire sentir ce que je ressens lorsque je me transforme», dit-elle, un étrange sourire sans joie sur sa figure d'ordinaire calme, ses yeux brûlant d'un feu étrange. Tous surent qu'il avait été trop loin.

Elle s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur son front. Sa paume émit une lumière bleue. Elle s'éloigna du Serpentard qui se tordit de douleur en hurlant. Des cris de stupeur se firent entendre. Elle fit un geste de la main et le Serpentard se calma, n'ayant plus mal. Elle se retourna vers le groupe.

« Voyez, je l'ai délivré de sa souffrance, et encore, cela n'a duré qu'une dizaine de secondes et c'était minime par rapport à ce que moi, je ressens à chaque fois de façon plus douloureuse pendant plusieurs minutes. ALORS QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE FASSE DES REMARQUES SUR CES MÉTAMORPHOSES! »

Elle alla s'asseoir, semblant épuisée.

« Prenez une arme, dit-elle d'un mouvement vague en direction de celles-ci, et placez-vous devant une cible. Ensuite…

Hey! Tu nous prends pour des bébés? Pourquoi on se bat pas tout de suite? »

Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Tous les Serpentards le regardaient avec respect. Il était grand et faisait partie de leur équipe de Quidditch, donc il était en pleine forme. L'ange le regarda avec déplaisir.

« Tu veux te battre? D'accord, je vais me battre contre toi, dit-elle en se levant et s'étirant.

Kaaly, madame Pomfresh a dit que tu devais te reposer, dit Bill en regardant l'autre qui souriait méchamment.

Bill, madame Pomfresh est bien gentille, mais elle soigne habituellement des humains. Je suis une ange, ce qui fait une grande différence. Même affaiblie, je suis plus forte que toi. Éloignez-vous, je vous prie. »

Les élèves se placèrent dans les gradins, faisant des paris sur le gagnant. Hermione déplia ses longues ailes puis les replia. Le Serpentard sourit.

« Même si je suis sûr de gagner, dit-il, je te laisse le choix des règles.

On ne sort pas de ce stade, on ne blesse pas les autres.

Donc, c'est toi contre moi. »

Elle approuva.

Rapidement, il sortit sa baguette et, sort après sort, la combatit ardemment, pensant qu'elle faiblissait. Alors, d'un mouvement, elle le désarma.

« Si on pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses, dit-elle, et se battre avec des armes, maintenant… »

Elle se retourna et marcha vers les gradins, donnant les baguettes à Bill. Soudain, celui-ci lui cria de faire attention. Le Serpentard avait pris un sabre et l'avait attaquée. Avec un soubresaut, elle tomba à genoux, portant la main à ses côtes, puis à sa jambe, les endroits où il l'avait frappée. Le sang coulait, un éclair passa dans ses prunelles, semblant oublier le temps qui continuait. Le Serpentard brandit le sabre au-dessus de sa tête et frappa…

8888888888888

Oooooooooh! Je vous fait languir, là. Je promets que la suite devrait être là avant la fin de la semaine


	6. Le projet

Oh, je sais que j'ai fait un cliff-hanger au dernier chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en a pas dans celui-ci. Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé! Merci, merci, merci!

88888888888888888

Projet

Plusieurs fermèrent les yeux. On entendit un bruit sec. L'ange avait pris, d'un rapide mouvement, les deux katanas dans son dos et les avait croisés au-dessus de sa tête, arrêtant le sabre du Serpentard. D'un mouvement précis, elle le désarma, une fois de plus.

« Allez, souris, tu as eu ta chance pour ton combat. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien vous replacer devant une cible… »

La fin du cours sonna et les élèves retournèrent au château en parlant de la nouvelle professeur.

« Hé, Bill, tu as vu! Quelle précision lorsqu'elle se battait! J'aimerais pouvoir me battre ainsi, moi aussi. Il est clair qu'elle a énormément d'expérience : elle _jouait_ avec lui! … Bill? _Bill?_ »

Mais Bill n'avait pas suivi Félix. Il était resté en arrière pour aider Kaaly.

Elle ôta son chandail et enleva les bandages qui avaient été coupés par le sabre du Serpentard pour en prendre de nouveaux. Une main se posa sur son bras.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Bill refit les bandages et elle put remettre son chandail. Elle lui dit gentiment merci, se pencha et effleura sa joue d'un baiser.

Bill rentra le cœur léger. Son prochain cours, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, allait commencer. Le professeur s'approcha de lui.

« M. Weasley, qu'avez-vous dans la main?

Euh…Hum…C'est une plume de Kaaly, professeur.

Une plume d'ange? Vous avez de la chance, c'est rare et ça a de curieuses propriétés magiques.

Hem…Bien sûr, professeur.

C'est elle qui vous l'a donnée?

Oui, oui.

Quelle chance vous avez! C'est difficile de gagner la confiance d'un ange, et encore plus dur que ce même ange vous fasse confiance assez pour vous donner une de ses plumes. »

La cloche sonna et le cours commença.

« Bien, dit le professeur, nous allons commencer un projet. Je vais vous donner une liste de créatures magiques blessées et vous devrez en choisir une et la soigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit guérie. »

Bill regarda sa feuille. Il y avait trois colonnes. Une qui disait le nom de la créature, l'autre son espèce et la troisième décrivait brièvement les blessures. Il parcourut des yeux les colonnes, puis s'arrêta net.

« Professeur, pourquoi Kaaly est-elle sur cette liste?

Ah oui! Mlle Namlya a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de faire partie de ce projet. Quelqu'un veut-il la soigner? »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, toutes pressantes. Le professeur soupira.

« J'admets que j'avais envisagé cette possibilité, mais bon…M. Weasley, prenez votre plume et pensez très fort que j'ai besoin d'elle. »

Il s'exécuta et tous regardèrent en direction du stade de Quidditch, où une forme apparut. Elle s'éleva et se dirigea vers eux. D'un gracieux mouvement, l'ange se posa au sol, fit un petit signe de tête en direction des élèves et tourna son regard vers le professeur.

« Bien, mademoiselle. Plusieurs de ces jeunes gens ont exprimé le désir de vous soigner. Je me suis dit que vous devriez choisir par vous-même.

Dire que j'ai accepté, murmura-t-elle. Je me doutais bien que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Bon, _comment _voulez-vous que je choisisse!

Eh bien, choisissez quelqu'un avec qui vous serez à l'aise car vous le verrez chaque jour jusqu'à votre guérison complète.

Très bien…Je choisis Bill Weasley. »

Quelque peu étonné, il se demanda si elle l'avait choisi parce que c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée. Certains lui firent des clins d'œil, d'autre lui jetèrent des regards furieux ou envieux.

8888888888888

Bon, c'était ça. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez!


	7. Massage dans les appartements d'Hermione

Bon, pour ceux qui trouvaient que la situation n'évolue pas vite entre Hermione et Bill, ce chapitre est pour vous! Si ça, c'est pas de la romance, j'sais pas ce que vous voulez. Je tiens à spécifier que si mes chapitres sont courts, c'est parce que je les veux ainsi. Quand les chapitres sont trop longs, ça m'énerve. Enfin… je fais des efforts pour poster mes chapitres plus vite, donc soyez généreux. Et n'oubliez pas, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

88888888888

Massage dans les appartements d'Hermione

Ce soir-là, Bill se rendit dans les appartements de la professeur de combat. Elle l'invita à entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Plusieurs bibliothèques recouvraient les murs. Un bon feu ronflait dans la cheminée et sur la petite table, quelques parchemins étaient étalés.

Il s'assit sur un sofa, mais elle l'emmena vite dans sa chambre, ôta son chandail et s'étendit sur le lit à plat ventre. Son dos était couvert de bandages. Retenant son souffle pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il les défit et sortit une pommade, se permettant alors de respirer. Quatre griffes avaient coupé la chair de l'épaule droite jusqu'à la hanche gauche. Il toucha du bout du doigt une des entailles ensanglantées qui s'étaient rouvertes pendant le combat contre le Serpentard. Bill la sentit se tendre sous lui. Elle serra les dents pendant que lui, précautionneusement, nettoya les blessures, appliqua la pommade et remit des bandages propres. Elle était toujours tendue, alors il décida de lui faire un massage.

« Mmm…C'est bon, Bill… » murmura-t-elle dans son oreiller.

Souriant, ses mains expertes se promenèrent sur son dos.

Hermione commençait à s'endormir. Elle sentit Bill lui mettre les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules puis se lever pour s'en aller. D'une voix endormie, elle lui murmura de rester. Surpris, il se glissa sous les couvertures. Hermione, passant un bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, se colla à son dos, la tête dans son cou.

« Mmm…mieux qu'un nounours…sens l'orange, gros nounours… »

Bill, qui retenait son souffle, se relaxa lorsqu'il la sentit s'endormir. Il ferma alors les yeux et s'endormit lui aussi.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se prépara à partir. Il la regarda dormir et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Dans son sommeil, elle se retourna et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Hermione sourit et l'embrassa doucement, puis ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour, joli roux. »

Elle déplaça une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Et passa sa main sur son visage.

« Hmm…T'as de douces lèvres. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Merci pour le massage. Tu devrais aller te préparer pour tes cours.

Toi aussi. D'ailleurs, tu guéris étonnamment vite.

C'est parce que je suis une ange, très cher. »

Il se retourna pour partir, mais elle lui dit d'attendre. Intrigué, il se tourna. Elle avait fait quelques pas et se trouvait à présent en face de lui. Elle l'agrippa par la chemise et mordilla gentiment son oreille en reboutonnant sa chemise.

« Bonne journée et…merci. »

Se sentant sur un petit nuage, Bill alla se changer, puis alla déjeuner.

« Salut, Bill!

Ah! Salut, Félix, dit Bill en observant Kaaly à la table des professeurs.

T'étais pas là, hier soir.

Je devais soigner Kaaly.

Oui, mais t'étais pas là ce matin non plus.

…

T'étais encore avec elle? T'as passé la nuit là, ou quoi?

Chut! Moins fort!

J'y crois pas. T'as couché avec elle? Une _prof_?

Mais nooooon! dit Bill en se prenant là tête à deux mains. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je me suis juste endormi là-bas.

Si tu le dis… »

Félix avait toujours l'air sceptique et Bill dut se retenir pour ne pas lui donner un coup de poing pour effacer le petit sourire en coin que son ami arborait.

8888888888888

Je ne suis vraiment pas sur de ce chapitre, alors RAR, ok? Svp? (fait des yeux suppliants)


	8. Conversation entre professeurs

Je vais bientôt poster de nouveaux chapitres pour ma 1e FW/HG et je vais également ajouter de nouvelles fics, pour ceux intéressés. Pardon pour tout le retard.

888888888888

Conversation entre professeurs

« Alors, Kaaly, ça va bien, la guérison?

Très bien, Minerva, merci de t'en soucier. Dans une semaine, je serai complètement guérie. »

Hermione était rapidement devenue amie avec Minerva qui se sentait rajeunir à son contact. Les deux professeurs discutaient souvent de sujets compliqués que peu de gens comprenaient ou tout simplement donnaient leurs opinions sur divers sujets.

« J'ai entendu dire que notre Préfet-en-Chef te soigne?

Ah oui? Eh bien, vous avez entendu juste, dit Hermione en piquant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

Au fait, Kaaly, comment as-tu fait pour terminer tes études à ton âge?

Oh! J'ai beaucoup étudié, dit Hermione en riant. J'avais toujours de l'avance dans mes travaux.

L'étude fait pour beaucoup, mais il te fallait quand même avoir un certain talent, c'est certain. Tes professeurs devaient adorer avoir une élève aussi talentueuse et disciplinée!

La plupart, oui, mais pas tous, dit la jeune professeur énigmatiquement.

Ah non?

Hé non, mon professeur de potions ne m'aimait pas du tout. Je crois bien que je l'énervais profondément. Il faut dire que mon meilleur ami et lui n'étaient pas en très bon termes, cela ajouté au fait que mon autre meilleur ami et nous nous retrouvions toujours en plein centre des problèmes et aventures à l'école… Enfin bref. Par contre, reprit Hermione plus joyeusement, car son visage s'était rembruni à la mention de ses meilleurs amis, mon professeur de métamorphose m'aimait bien. Il faut dire que j'étais assez douée.

C'est intéressant. Tu sais, j'aurais adoré t'enseigner. »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer.

Si seulement tu savais… 

« Ça va, Kaaly? Tu semblais mélancolique.

C'est correct, Minerva, dit la jeune fille en forçant un sourire dans son visage. Je me rappelais juste certains souvenirs…

Tes amis te manquent?

Beaucoup, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je vais survivre, dit-elle un peu amèrement.

Bon, je vais me préparer pour mon cours de métamorphose, dit Minerva gentiment.

Et moi pour mon cours de combat.

Il faudra que je vois ça, ça a l'air passionnant, dit la femme avec un clin d'œil. Du moins, c'est ce que les élèves disent. »

Les deux professeurs se levèrent de table et se rendirent ensemble jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle avant de s'éloigner, chacune dans une direction différente.

8888888888888

Bon, j'ai écrit ce chapitre pour mettre certains points au clair et pour instaurer certains éléments importants pour plus tard. En attendant, R&R!


	9. Problèmes d'ange

Je sais que ça a été long, mais voici la suite. J'avais beaucoup à faire, et je ne pouvais pas enregistrer sur mon ordinateur. Pour me faire pardonner, je mettrai un one-shot à la St-Valentin.

88888888888

Problèmes d'anges

Hermione commença à montrer à ses élèves comment se battre en n'utilisant que les arts martiaux. Les élèves étaient captivés et elle put commencer les combats. Pour la démonstration, elle demanda à un des élèves les plus avancés de la combattre, lui laissant des chances pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise.

Pensant que le point faible de l'ange était ses ailes, le Serdaigle les agrippa fortement. Certains lâchèrent des cris alors que la professeur s'immobilisait.

_Oh non! Ses ailes ne sont pas encore guéries!_ pensa Bill. _Elle ne pourra pas se défendre!_

Mais alors, elle fit quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu. Elle sourit malicieusement. Le Serdaigle, ne l'ayant pas vu, demanda : « Alors, j'ai gagné? »

Elle secoua la tête et se releva. L'ange déploya ses ailes et s'envola. Alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs, elle décida de s'amuser un peu. Le garçon criait, un peu parce qu'il ne se sentait pas sécuritaire et beaucoup parce que la vue était magnifique. Hermione se maintint à une altitude élevée. Puis, soudain, les mains du garçon glissèrent; il lâcha prise et tomba en hurlant. Elle vola à sa poursuite, mais n'était pas assez guérie pour aller assez vite et rattraper le garçon. Désespérée, elle jura de le sauver, se concentra et réapparut à cinq mètres du sol. Le Serdaigle lui tomba dans les bras, les yeux fermés. Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Que fait-elle? demanda un Gryffondor.

Elle crée un lien télépathique entre elle et lui », répondit une Serdaigle.

_Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je suis là._

Elle se posa au sol et le fit s'asseoir doucement. Une fois le choc passé, le Serdaigle, excité, dit à Hermione qu'elle avait triché en s'envolant.

« Pas plus que toi lorsque tu m'as empoigné les ailes.

Je ne le regrette pas, c'était génial! Comment as-tu fait pour me rattraper?

J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs, simplement. »

Elle haussa les épaules et alla s'asseoir à l'écart du Serdaigle qui racontait son histoire en détails. Elle mit la tête entre ses mains et frissonna.

« Kaaly? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Rien, Bill, murmura-t-elle en enlevant la tête de ses mains.

Bien sûûûr, dit-il d'une voix clairement sarcastique. Allez, dis-moi. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Très bien. J'ai juré que je le sauverais.

Ce que tu as fait. Et alors?

Les anges peuvent savoir que je l'ai fait.

…et?

Justement, je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive. Je…ne veux pas d'ennuis. »

Bill n'insista pas. il songea qu'elle devait avoir des mémoires douloureuses.

8888888888

R&R, SVP!


	10. Halloween

Ok, ça m'a pris du temps, mais j'y suis finalement arrivé. Voici la suite. Bon, je tiens à remercier Harana pour ses encouragements. Aussi, le denier chapitre faisait référence au titre. En fait, ça va commencer à plus y référer.

88888888888888

Halloween

Halloween arrivait à grands pas et l'atmosphère au château s'en ressentait. Tous étaient excités et les professeurs avaient de la difficulté à donner leurs cours convenablement.

Un soir, Dumbledore annonça des nouvelles qui mirent tout le monde de bonne humeur.

« Cette année, pour l'Halloween, il y aura un bal masqué. Chacun devra se déguiser et participer. Il y aura des prix pour ceux qui auront les meilleurs déguisements et n'auront pas été reconnus.»

Minerva McGonnagall grogna un peu, puis songea à se choisir un costume. Elle entraîna donc Hermione dans une foule de boutiques afin de trouver le costume parfait. Hermione, elle, eut l'intuition que _quelque chose_ se passerait.

L'ange reçut enfin un retourneur de temps pour retourner à son époque. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir revoir ses amis, mais en même temps, elle était triste de devoir quitter Bill. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

Le soir du bal, elle reprit sa forme humaine pour la dernière fois, se disant que lorsqu'elle retournerait à son temps, elle pourrait être reconnue par ses amis. Elle enfila une belle robe longue bleu nuit, ses cheveux bruns ondulés lui tombant gracieusement sur les épaules.

Au bal, plusieurs la regardaient, essayant de deviner qui elle était. Se sentant triste, elle partit avant la fin et sortit du château en direction du lac. Elle sentit quelques larmes couler sur ses joues roses. Avec stupéfaction et douleur, elle se retransforma en ange pour la dernière fois. À présent, sa forme était permanente. À l'entrée du château, les étudiants alertés par ses cris sortaient voir se qui se passait.

Tremblante, elle mit sa tête entre ses mains. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça!

Un orage éclata, dispensant sa pluie bienfaisante. Hermione leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux.

Un éclair déchira le ciel.

Un cri retentit et Hermione se cambra. Elle s'effondra au sol. Chacun put voir la flèche qui sortait de son dos.

Bill courut vers elle.

« Non! Arrête! cria-t-elle avec difficulté en se relevant péniblement. Arrête-toi! »

Un éclair s'effondra sur le jeune homme. Au même instant, une lumière verdâtre, sortant des mains de l'ange, l'enveloppa totalement, l'immunisant. Le jeune homme s'était arrêté.

Elle se retourna vers la forêt, où un centaure décocha une autre flèche. Elle fit un mouvement de la main et la flèche tomba au sol. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle se tourna vers les étudiants.

« Désolée, fit-elle. J'aurais aimé partir autrement. Je dois…retourner d'où je viens, mais je reviendrai. Adieu, je ne peux retenir la puissance de l'éclair plus longtemps. N'oublie pas ma plume, Bill. »

Elle relâcha le sort qui protégeait Bill et l'énergie de l'éclair la secoua douloureusement, lui coupant le souffle. Sans perdre de temps, elle tourna le retourneur de temps et disparut, encore sous l'emprise de l'éclair.

Elle ne vit pas Bill qui tomba à genoux, les joues humides de larmes.

« Non, je t'aime », dit-il d'une voix brisée.

888888888888888

Et voilà! Elle est enfin retournée à son époque, laissant Bill dévasté! Qu'arrivera-t-il? Vous le saurez si vous reviewez! Au fait, ce chapitre fait référence au titre.


	11. Retour chez soi

Aha! Voici la suite! Je sais que vous trouvez mes chapitres courts, mais quand je les ai écrit, je les faisais plus court, mon style a changé depuis, mais je ne voulais pas modifier trop mes chapitres, alors acceptez-les tels qu'ils sont! **Si vous voulez un update, je veux 5 reviews!**

88888888888

Retour chez soi

De retour à son époque, Hermione s'effondra.

Harry et Ron, qui parlaient sous un arbre, se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Vite! Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie! cria Harry.

Non, murmura Hermione. Dire…Professeur McGonnagall…« J'aurais adoré…t'enseigner. » et…Halloween. Elle…comprendra…_Vite!_ »

Elle se mit à cracher du sang et arracha la flèche de son dos. Ron courut avertir McGonnagall et Harry la porta à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur arriva en courant. Aussitôt, alarmée, elle alla au chevet d'Hermione

« Oh Merlin! Kaaly!

…Minerva, murmura Hermione en toussant un peu. Je savais que tu…comprendrais mon message…

Chht, Kaaly. Mme Pomfresh va s'occuper de toi. »

Elle emmena les garçons hors de l'infirmerie.

« Professeur, qu'est-ce que…?

Elle est une de mes vieilles amies. Nous avons enseigné ensemble.

Mais elle beaucoup trop jeune!

Monsieur Weasley, ne vous rappelez-vous pas qu'une professeur ait été très jeune pour enseigner?

Je…Oui, bien sûr! Bill m'a raconté que dans sa dernière année, ils avaient eu une professeur de combat très jeune et jolie.

Professeur, _c'était elle?_

Hé oui, monsieur Potter. Elle a disparu un soir d'Halloween. Nul ne savait où elle était allée, sauf qu'elle retournait d'où elle était venue. À ce sujet, n'avez-vous pas remarqué ce qu'elle avait autour du cou?

Heu…

Un retourneur de temps.

Mais qui est-elle donc?

Peut-être me…connaîtriez-vous mieux…sous le nom d'Hermione Granger, dit une voix douce derrière eux.

Hermione? Elle a disparu…commença Ron.

Peu avant que je n'apparaisse.

Non, c'est impossible! Je n'y crois pas! dit Ron.

Sincèrement, Ronald, tu devrais savoir que…dans le monde magique, peu de choses…sont impossibles.

Mais…Hermione n'est pas une ange! Et tu n'as pas le même prénom qu'elle!

Je _suis_ une ange et Kaaly est mon nom d'ange.

Moi, je la crois, Ron. Elle a l'air sincère. »

Hermione fut prise d'une violente quinte de toux et ses lèvres sèches s'empourprèrent de sang. Alarmés, ils la regardèrent s'agripper à la porte de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh accourut et aida Hermione à s'asseoir sur un lit. Refermant ses ailes sur elle-même, l'ange ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

88888888888888

Tadam! Un autre chapitre de terminé! C'est surtout une inttroduction aux problèmes qui l'attendent. Bye! R&R!


	12. La condamnation

Me revoilà! Voici la suite des aventures d'Hermione, mais Bill n'y apparaît pas encore. Ça s'en vient, par contre!

888888888888888

La condamnation

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, alors que Harry et Ron guettaient dans le corridor et que Minerva McGonnagall l'aidait à enfiler des vêtements.

« Vite! Les envoyés du ministère vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre!

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Hermione, à moitié endormie.

Ils ont passé une loi. Chaque ange de 17 ans ou plus doit se marier. Nous allons essayer de te cacher, dit Minerva. Y a-t-il d'autres anges à l'école?

N…Non. Mais c'est inutile.

Bien sûr que non! Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser faire!

Ils me trouveront tout de même. »

Ron et Harry mirent les bras de l'ange autour de leurs épaules et entreprirent de la mener à la Salle sur Demande.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée et un employé ministériel en sortit, furieux. En les voyant, son regard s'alluma et il sourit méchamment.

« Bien, bien. Au moins tout ça n'aura pas été vain. »

Hermione, jusque là, avait semblé assez distante de ce qui se passait. Devant cet homme, par contre, son sang sembla bouillir dans ses veines. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le toisa d'un regard méprisant.

Les élèves qui étaient sortis de la Grande Salle, étaient bouche bée devant l'ange, s'apercevant que la rumeur selon laquelle un ange se trouvait à Poudlard était belle et bien fondée.

« Montrez-moi donc cette loi », commanda Hermione.

L'homme sortit le parchemin de ses robes. D'un mouvement vif, la jeune fille dégaina un poignard et le lança. Celui-ci alla se ficher au mur, entraînant le parchemin qui s'y trouva également épinglé, démontrant sa parfaite maîtrise d l'arme.

Les yeux d'Hermione brûlèrent d'un feu de haine et de fureur. Elle commença à briller d'une lueur dorée. L'envoyé ministériel recula sous son regard perçant. L'ange ouvrit alors la bouche et parla d'une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

« Nous survivions très bien sans vous. Vous ne nous obligerez donc pas par cette stupide loi! »

Elle se sépara de ses amis et s'avança. Hermione replia ses bras sur elle, puis les rouvrit et un cercle de feu se forma autour d'elle.

« Protéger, aider, promettre et jurer.

Passé, présent et futur.

Responsabilités, choix et clés,

Bien que destinée oubliée.

Ainsi parle la reine des anges.

Si obligés, les anges seront condamnés afin de ne pouvoir épouser que ceux désirés. »

Le cercle de feu s'éteignit et Hermione redevint elle-même.

« Pauvres fous! Dès à présent, nous sommes condamnés si vous ne retirez pas la loi. Vous allez créer une crise sans précédents! Tous les anges tomberont comme des mouches! Abandonnez cette loi!

Jamais!

Ainsi soit-il. »

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Avant qu'elle ne sèche, la jeune fille disparut.

Certains étaient éberlués, d'autres, plus rapides d'esprit, commencèrent à injurier l'envoyé ministériel.

« Où est-elle passée? demanda Ron.

Peu importe, dit Harry. Le principal est de savoir quelle est exactement la 'condamnation'. »

88888888888

Pauvre Hermione! Ses ennuis ne sont pas terminés! Par contre, cette fic l'est presque. Si vous voulez la suite, vous savez ce que vous devez faire, n'est-ce pas? R&R!


	13. Panique générale

Me voici à nouveau, en pleine forme pour vous poster ce chapitre! Avouez tout de même que vous m'aimez, quelque part très loin dans votre cœur! Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, bonne lecture!

888888888

Panique générale

Après la disparition d'Hermione, toute l'école était en émoi. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire. Les étudiants sortaient les idées les plus farfelues sur ce qui s'était passé et ce qui arriverait.

À tout hasard, Harry et Ron consultèrent la carte des Maraudeurs. C'est ainsi qu'ils découvrirent Hermione en plein milieu du lac. Ils coururent donc jusque là et trouvèrent Hermione pensive, dans les airs, regarder vers le soleil couchant. Les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues.

« Hermione! »

À la mention de son nom, elle se retourna, le regardant d'un regard à la fois triste, stupéfait, heureux, soulagé et horrifié.

« Que se passe-t-il, Hermione?

Au coucher du soleil, la condamnation commencera. Je…Je veux profiter des dernières minutes qui me restent, puisque je ne serai probablement jamais libérée de ce sortilège, ou alors, pas avant _très_ longtemps.

Il faut te battre, Hermione! Ne baisse pas les bras, ne te laisse pas faire! Il doit y avoir un moyen de contrer ce sort! Je t'en prie, 'Mione! Nous avons besoin de toi! _J'ai_ besoin de toi! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi? »

À ce moment-là, les derniers rayons du soleil s'éclipsèrent derrière les montagnes. L'ombre envahit lentement tout sur son passage.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et, les bras en croix, tomba comme au ralenti dans le lac qui l'absorba.

Harry se déshabilla et nagea jusqu'à elle. Il la ramena au bord et vérifia fébrilement qu'elle était toujours en vie. À son grand soulagement, elle l'était. Il tenta ensuite de faire reprendre connaissance à son amie, sans grand espoir, et, effectivement, elle resta inconsciente.

« C'est inutile, Harry, dit une voix triste derrière lui.

Professeur Dumbledore?...Pourquoi? Que lui est-il arrivé, exactement?

Lisez, elle m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'expliquer. »

Le vieil homme lui tendit le parchemin que l'adolescent prit ensuite en tremblant.

_Professeur Dumbledore,_

_Vous êtes le seul qui peut faire quoi que ce soit pour nous, étant le seul avec assez d'influence pour faire changer la décision du ministère. Tous les anges vont, dès le coucher du soleil, s'endormir sans pouvoir se réveiller. Notre reine a agi pour le mieux, car le sort ne peut être rompu que si quelqu'un qui aime un ange et en est aimé en retour déclare son amour pour l'ange. C'est donc sans grand espoir pour moi-même, mais bien pour venir en aide à mes compatriotes que je vous écris. N'essayez donc pas de me réveiller par un autre moyen. Ne pensez pas aux potions d'amour pour annuler le charme qui m'atteint : cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Je vous en prie, au nom de tous les miens, essayez de faire annuler cette loi! Vous êtes le mieux placé pour réussir, et j'espère que vous réussirez, sans quoi j'ai bien peur de ne jamais m'éveiller._

_Bien à vous,_

_Kaaly Namlia alias Hermione Granger_

« Maudite loi! hur la Ron. En voici les conséquences. Quels imbéciles!

Ron, du clame, dit Harry. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Penses-tu connaître quelqu'un qui aime Hermione?

Je ne sais pas…J'ai bien peur que non. »

Avec un soupir, Harry caressa les cheveux de son amie.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, alla envoyer quelques hiboux.

888888888

Alors, ça vous a plu? Que dites-vous de cette variante de la Belle au Bois Dormant? C'est pas trop mal? Devinez qui est le prince charmant! Comme toujours, R&R! Si vous reviewez, je vous poste la suite avant vendredi! Juste une question : combien d'entre mes lecteurs sont des gars?


	14. Un prince charmant, quelqu’un?

Le prince charmant entre en scène, yé! Son épée enchantée, c'est le sabre que notre ange favorite a laissé derrière elle lorsqu'elle est partie. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé! Bon, himitsu no fire, tu crois vraiment que Bill aurait tout dit à son frère? Sérieusement. On a tous nos petits jardins secrets. Bon, pour les gars, voici la partie où vous pouvez vous sentir macho, parce que c'est Bill le héro! Et pour les filles, vous pouvez soupirer et trouver ça cute. Attention! C'est le dernier chapitre, je vous ferai ensuite un épilogue qui risque d'être assez court.

8888888888888888

Un prince charmant, quelqu'un?

Bill s'était considérablement énervé lorsqu'il avait vu sa plume virer à l'écarlate. Alors que la plume avait été singulièrement inactive depuis la disparition de l'ange, voilà qu'elle réagissait à nouveau, et certainement pas pour le meilleur. Ayant beaucoup lu sur ses propriétés au cours des ans, il savait la signification des couleurs qu'elle pouvait prendre et celle-là ne présageait vraiment _rien_ de bon.

Il transplana chez Félix et, d'un ton surexcité, lui annonça qu'il savait comment retrouver Kaaly, puisque celle-ci était revenue ou, tout au moins, sa plume fonctionnait à nouveau. Ensemble, ils prirent un portoloin et se rendirent chez Arthur et Molly Weasley. Là, il jeta un sort de location à la plume et deux mots apparurent au-dessus d'elle.

_Poudlard, Angleterre_

« Dumbledore nous a envoyé ceci, dit Molly en tendant une lettre et bague.

Un portoloin! Tu viens, Félix?

Bien sûr! J'ai hâte de la revoir!

Tu oublies qu'elle est probablement en danger.

Bah! Tu as son sabre, non? Tu nous protégeras, au besoin. »

L'anneau les emporta au bureau de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme se parlait tout seul.

« J'espère que ça marchera…Qu'est-ce que je ferai, sinon? Je ne peux tout de même pas mettre une petite annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier! Je vois ça d'ici, tiens : 'Prince charmant demandé dans les plus brefs délais à Poudlard. Conditions requises : Aimer et être aimé d'une ange. Demander Albus Dumbledore si vous correspondez au critères.' Hah!

Hum, Professeur?

Ah! Messieurs Weasley et Smiteck! Je suppose que vous êtes venus voir mademoiselle Granger?

Qui? dit Félix.

C'est vrai! Vous la connaissez sous le nom de Kaaly Namlya, exact?

Euh…

Parfait! Hermione Granger est son nom d'humaine.

Professeur, _pouvons-nous la voir?_

Bien sûr. Toutefois, elle est endormie.

Nous pouvons attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Vous risquez d'attendre longtemps. »

Il raconta alors toute l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui avait traversé le temps et était revenue à son époque, seulement pour tomber sous un sortilège.

Bill était comme écrasé.

« Bill, pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas? demanda Félix.

Ça ne fonctionnerait peut-être pas.

Allez, grande bête, c'est parce que tu l'aimais que tu ne t'es jamais marié. Essaie, on verra bien! »

Dumbledore les conduisit alors au chevet de l'ange, puis laissa Bill seul avec elle.

« Tu sais, Kaaly, j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Lorsque tu as disparu, ce soir d'Halloween, j'ai eu de la peine à continuer à vivre. Ta plume était inactive; je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. J'ai gardé ton sabre précieusement, comme une relique. Tu sais, j'aurais aimé sortir avec toi et pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, en attendant le jour où tu reviendrais, mais maintenant que tu es là, tu ne m'entends pas. Quelle ironie! Je t'aime, Kaaly, ou Hermione, ou quel que sois ton nom! »

Les larmes commençaient à obscurcir la vue du jeune homme.

« J'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes si tu avais accepté de m'épouser! »

Une main frêle et douce se posa sur la sienne et une voix endormie murmura :

« Je t'avais dit que je reviendrais. Merci pour le sabre. Je suis d'accord, mais pas trop d'invité, pour le mariage.

Kaaly! s'exclama Bill, fou de joie.

Je dois admettre que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi, même en ce temps-ci, lorsque je n'étais que la meilleure amie de ton petit frère », dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

De l'extérieur de l'infirmerie, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, Félix et Minerva McGonnagall tendirent l'oreille lorsqu'ils en tendirent des rires en sortir.

_Deux_ sortes de rire. Un grave et un aigüe.

Ils poussèrent la porte et virent Bill et Hermione assis, se tenant les côtes et riant comme des fous.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harry.

Je viens d'accepter de marier Bill, dit Hermione.

Quoi! fit Ron. Il est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi!

Pas quand on s'est rencontré. On avait le même âge.

Tout de même!

Il est tellement mignon, avec ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux roux, tellement doux qu'on a juste envie de passer la main dedans, que je n'aurais pas pu refuser, l'eussé-je voulu. »

Pour prouver ses dires, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Bill et dit : « Tu es tellement craquant que je vais t'embrasser. »

Ce qu'elle fit, sans se soucier de ses amis présents qui les laissèrent en tête-à-tête avec un grand sourire.

_Enfin_, les deux jeunes gens étaient heureux et réunis.

888888888888

Je sais, le génie m'habite! R&R si vous voulez l'épilogue! Ce chapitre fait référence au titre. Et puis, elle lui a promis de l'épouser, donc elle le fera, c'est sûr! Ah, l'amour!


	15. La fin, ou le recommencement?

Voici donc venu le temps de se séparer, car ceci est la fin de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lue.

888888888888888

La fin, ou le recommencement?

Quelques jours après, le ministère supprima la loi, à la grande satisfaction de tous. Novembre commençait joyeusement à Poudlard. Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie au bout d'une semaine, en pleine forme. Elle goûtait finalement à la vie, Voldemort était mort, elle allait épouser un homme merveilleux : tout était pour le mieux.

Un matin, Ron et Harry parlaient dans la Grande Salle au déjeuner. Ils avaient hâte de revoir leur amie. Tout à coup, celle-ci entra dans la salle au bras de son fiancé. Les garçons se retenaient pour ne pas baver devant cette inconnue, les filles soupiraient devant Bill avec un air d'adoration et les représentants des deux sexes étaient tristes à l'idée qu'ils s'étaient déjà promis l'un à l'autre. Après un petit moment de silence, les conversations reprirent.

Hermione et Bill allèrent s'asseoir en face de Ron et Harry, et à côté de Ginny.

« Oh, Hermione! Il faut que tu me montres comment tu fais, avec tes poignards! dit Ginny.

Comme ça, tu veux dire? demanda l'ange en lançant un poignard d'une main, une pomme de l'autre, puis en rattrapant le poignard au vol, le lançant,et fichant le fruit au mur.

Oui!

Je pourrais, oui, et même plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Dis, McGo nous a dit que tu avais été attaquée à l'Halloween par des centaures. Comment ça?

Ils avaient lu dans les étoiles que moi, qui avais dérangé le temps, je devais disparaître ce jour-là avant minuit, et comme vers onze heures et demi il n'était rien arrivé, ils en ont déduit que je devais mourir, et que c'était à eux de rectifier les choses, donc me tuer. Enfin…C'est ce que Firenze m'a dit. »

Ils continuèrent à manger en bavardant joyeusement. Vers la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce.

« Très chers élèves, comme vous le savez, une de nos plus brillantes élèves avait récemment disparue. Il se trouve qu'elle était, dû à une attaque qui avait brisé son retourneur de temps, retourné dans le passé. Elle y est restée sous un autre nom, y a enseigné et nous est revenue. Je vous parle de mademoiselle Hermione Granger, que certains connaîtrons en tant que Kaaly Namlya. Lors de son séjour, elle avait enseigné les arts martiaux et le combat et elle a gentiment accepté de recommencer ici. Son cours a été une réussite lorsqu'elle était dans le passé et je ne doute pas qu'il le sera ici. Applaudissez votre nouveau professeur! »

Hermione se leva et s'inclina, puis elle alla à la table des professeurs, et les étudiants virent alors quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu : le professeur McGonnagall démontra une preuve d'affection autre qu'un sourire! Elle étreignit fortement l'ange, puis essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de sa paupière. Elle se retourna ensuite vers les étudiants et leur déclara fermement qu'ils ne reverraient jamais ça.

88888888888888888

Hé oui, même les meilleures choses ont une fin! SVP, R&R! Je tiens à souligner que je vais mettre une Charlie/Mione fic, alors, pour les amateurs, n'hésitez pas à aller la consulter!


End file.
